Elena
by ZombieCupcake66
Summary: Elena Ramos has problems. Self esteem issues, familt issues and life in general. From Florida to Washigton she goes! Is it for the better? WARNING:ABUSE, ALCOHOL refference. Stuff like that.
1. Why not?

**TADA! Im starting ANOTHER story, I know. Curse you plot bunnies! That includes you Paco!**

**Umm, I want to apologise up front for any spelling errors. I suck ;[**

**WARNINGS: Alcohol refferances, abuse, if this bothers you, stop reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Elena! Where are you?" my mom asked. "Yea mom, right here." I sighed as I rolled off the couch the movers came to pick up. "God knows how much Im gonna miss this old house." ma sighed as she stood in the empty livingroom. <em>

_"Then why are we leaving mom? This has been our home since, well, forever!" I said. Mom sighed and smiled at me. Her honey eyes catching the sunlight as her short burgandy hair waved in the breeze from the open windows. Although she was reaching her 40's, my mother still had it._

_"Im sorry honey. And you know exactly why." she said. And I did, but I didint want to believe it. My mom was dating. A guy. Said guy wants her to uproot her sixteen year old daughter without thought and move to Washington to, resume the next steps of a relationship._

_I don't know about you, but this is the most irresponsible thing my mother has ever done, in her life. And apparently his got a daughter from a previous marrige as well. Shes a month older than me, August, and mines in September. Although I've never really begged for anything, I wasn't going to leave my home._

_"Why couldn't he move to us? Whats being on the police force in Forks have there we dont? He'd surely get the same job!" I reasoned as she pulled me to her sleek black mustang. "Cause honey, he's been ddoing it since he was 29!" she said excitedly. I was dumbstruck. "Mom, you've been behind a desk working your way up to president in your department for 20 years!" I was honestly drawing a blank as to why she was doing this!_

_It was clear she wasn't doing this just to me, her herself as well. She waved me off like I was nothing. "Oh hun, I can get a new one!" she said cherrily as she reved the engine. Was this her midlife crisis? If so its comming abit late, but I wouldn't doubt it. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked as she grinned. "Honey, Im doing this for the both os us! Trust me when I tell you everything is going to go smoothly!" she promised._

That was a month ago. Everything was as expected...unexpected. Arriana, Dans daughter, was furious she had to give up her makeup room for me. The place had three rooms and a little apartment shack outback.

My mother, being in her happy mood that was starting to get alittle creepy, not wanting to cause trouble said I would take the shack. Now, to some, this might be a slap to the face, I toke as a God send!

I didn't want to be there, so the farther away the better.

It had its own bathroom, bedroom, little kitchen and dinning room with a suprisingly big livingroom. Im suprised he didn't rent it out.

But when I seen the inside I new why. From ceiling to floor, dust was like the paint, which when cleaned I found a soothing orange. The floors were nice wood, shiney when I cleaned it.

I set it up nice. The rest of the weekend was forced time we had to spend together. It was horrible! I tried to give Arriana the benifit of the doubt, but all I ended up with was haveing a new goal in life.

Trying not to kill Arriana Jenkins. I just thought that she abit upset having more people in her house, girls no less. I wasnt happy about my mom dating, why would it be any different for her?

Theory gone out the window when we all went out for dinner. First no reaserunt was good enough. Then when we found one, they had nothing under 150 calories besides water, and then she was complaining that she could be out partying with her bffs. I had half a mind to tell her off and punch her.

But the other half calmed down, thinking rational thoughts. I was obviously right about her. Long wavey died blonde hair, unnatural tan, too much makeup and wearing skin tight clothes that bearly covered something she didnt have? Yeah, and a makeup room?

No room FOR doubt.

Her dad seemed a stressed guy. Plae, Black hair, and hard green eyes. He had alot of frown lines and put then to good use. You could just look at him and know he's a hardass. I mean he got my mother down off her high horse in two weeks top.

Thats scary. He was someone to definatly be weary about. But other than that, mom seemed to be happy. Why should I care?

Whats done is done, right?

* * *

><p>I woke to my radio alarm clock blaring some heavy metal crap. It was only to get me up in the mornings. I hit a button on my iPod doc and it was at my morning rutine music within seconds.<p>

I liked soft going music usually. But my morning music, was all upbeat and funky.

I showered and wondered over to my closet in nothing but a towle. I always used to think of myself as, thick. I was a size 10 in jeans because I have two asses. The only thing I actually liked about my body was my bust. It was...bigger than average.

Mom always told me to be proud, and she said I got it from my dads side of the family. I never really knew my dad. He toke off as soon as he found out about me. Then randomly showed up, drunk, wanting to see me.

I couldnt blame mom for the restraining order. He was creepy. But at least I knew where I got my completion. He was mexican. Yeppers, Im a half breed, from florida, in Forks Washington. Yay,,,,, I rolled my grey eyes I received from my mother.

I pulled out some low rise jeans, a studded black belt, a white tube top and a form fitting somewhat see through white shirt, buttons undone at the top. I blowdried my long, curly black hair.

It was a mass of frizz when I was done. Soon though, it was straitened and pulled into two low loose braids with white ribbon through it. I applied some black eyeliner and pale yellow eyeshadow for abit of color and mascara.

Smacking on some cherry blistex I shoved on my orange convers, grabbed my red bookbag, pulled on my raincoat and treked out in the light drizzle.

I didn't mind the rain to much. It was like it was matching my mood for the time being. I went through the back door and shook off making mom laugh.

"Like your space?" she asked as I smiled abit nodding. "You look nice! Turning a new leaf?" she wriggled her eyebrows. I giggled abit. Back in Florida, I wore baggy clothes because of my size.

But since I was starting new and wasn't trying to fit in, why not let go. Maybe they wont bother the new FAT girl. I frowned and waved.

"There really is no buses here. Umm, the school is only a ten minute walk?" she offered as I rolled my eyes starting out the door. "Bye Lana!" she called cheerily.

Why was she so happy about ruining my life? I walked and realized I had no idea where the hell I was suppost to go. When I was about to turn around and go ask, I seen Arriana back out of the garage with a pale pink jeep.

She sees me and smirks, gunning it purposly trying to cover me with water. Good thing my coat was water proof. Great, not only does princess get to live with my mom but she gets to drive to school?

Why does my mother hate me? WHY?

Bad news? Im jelous of a girl who really needs a reality check.

Good news? I know which direction to walk now.

Ten minutes goes when your not really paying attention. Also, everyone was insanely pale.

That and apparently, they had a staring problem. So when I entered the office, got my scedule and started randomly walking, I was abit uncomfortable with myself now.

At my old school, no one gave me the time of day, or glanced at me. Here, I was like a freak show, everyone was watching. I was now trying to find Science when I ran into someone.

I was never really a clumsy person, so when this happened, guess where I ended up?

"Hey!" someone said abit loud. I blushed as I got on my hands and knees, picking up my scedule.

"Are you okay?" the voice, which I distinguished to be male, asked, now squated next to me. I looked up and seen hazel eyes staring back.

"I-Im sorry! It wont happen again." I apoligized standing again to my glorious 5'2. He smirked and stood a whole foot taller. He had sandy brown hair, hazel eyes and a nice smile.

I just knew he was gonna cause me trouble.

"Your that new girl? Lives with Arriana now?" he asked, keeping up with my hurried pace.

I nodded stiffly. Great, just great! He was probably being nice to me to get to miss priss! He scoffed.

"I feel sorry for you." My eyes widened and I smiled abit.

"Im Luke by the way. Now I know why she said all those things about you." he said smirking again.

My smiled dropped. I Knew it. He was here to make fun of me. I bent my head.

"If all your gonna do is make fun of me, then leave me alone." I said abit quiet. He scoffed.

"Nah, tisn't my cup of tea, to pick on people. I was just saying. Arriana only spreads stuff about people because shes jelous. I know why now. Everyone else will know by the end of the day to." he smiled down at me as I looked at him shocked.

"Her? Jelous of me?" I asked as he laughed. It was deep like his voice.

"Well, yea. You kinda have plenty of what shes lacking, get what Im saying?" he asked huskily as my breathing hitched.

"Oh, she wants to be fat?" I asked dejectedly as he looked at me weird.

"Fat? Dudette, I was talking about your tits and ass. Shes a fuckin stick." he said as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Well, that's a nice way of putting it Johnson."

We both turned to see a dude around the same height as Luke, but he had black hair, was possibly paler, pale green eyes and an arrogant look. He would have been cute, only you could tell he was stuck on himself.

I hate cocky bastards.

"What do you want Jeff?" Luke asked mystery guy, Jeff. He smirked as he looked me over.

"Just checking out the new girl. Wanted to see if my girl was telling the truth." he quipped.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sure, sounds like you. Get lost Jeff, before Arriana comes and whipps you back into place. Run along like a good little bitch." he said.

While I was watching this, I seen a croud forming. This only seemed to fuel Jeff's fire as he heard encuragement to 'beat his ass!'.

"Shove it Luke. Your just abit upset that your not the one making Arri scream your name." he said as Luke looked away.

"Dude, Arriana screams more than jsut yours. Ask your team, they know what Im talking about." he said as the croud said burn.

"Thats it!" he shouted as he lunged at Luke. Luke smirked and dodged his punch.

My heart started to sink.

"Hey you two knock it off!" I shouted as I grabbed Lukes hand. He turned to me in question as Jeff started charging again.

I stepped infront of Luke and glared.

"Listen Jeff, back off. Whats to prove? Your girls a slut get over it. Yeah I live with her. Big deal. Doesn't give you the right to mind rape me either. Just wallk away." I soothed.

It somewhat wroked. The croud booed, but dispersed when the bell rang. Jeff looked down at me and grinned, not a happy one, a freaky creepy one.

"Whats your name?" he asked as I turned, Luke following close.

"None of your busness." I said, walking in a random direction. Luke steered me in the other direction.

"You have L.A, Mrs. Grubbs right?" he asked as i nodded.

"Same, only its this way." he laughed as I blushed.

We got off because I was new, only thing I didnt like about the class was that she made me introduce myself infront of everyone! This was my epic fail.

By the third class I had it down pat.

"Im Maria, nice to meet you." was all I said and I would akwardly wait for the teacher to get over their shock at my anti-socialism and tell me where I had to sit.

Lunch rolled around and everyone was looking at me. I met this girl, Angela, who wanted me to sit with her and her posse.

Why not?

I haven't seen Luke since first period, and he certainly wasnt seeking me out. So I said to hell with it and accepted. She literaly dragged me to the table.

There, I was flirted with by a guy named Mike, the whole time. I ignored his advances. I talked with Jessica and Angela. Suprisingly Eric to, giving them some good topics for their newspaper.

They asked how Arriana knew me. I dished that my mom was dating her dad, to their great suprise.

"Thats weird. Hes so paranoid, and his daughter thinks shes gods gift to everyone, excuse me, guys." Jessica spat.

I nodded. We talked about her and how sorry they were for me haviong to live with her. I told them it was fine, that I got the apartment outback and they all cheered about having a party soon?

Sudenly, the whole cafe, got abit first it was because I thought they were listening in on when this 'party' was taking place. I looked around and seen some people comming in.

Jessica groaned as Angela patter her shoulder comfortingly.

"Who are they?" I asked as she smirked, giving me details about the the whole Cullen family. And apparently, their friend Bella was hanging with them now.

I knew thhat feeling well. You make friends and then dump them? Heartless much? I nodded on though, not really caring. I had a life to. It might not be the best one, but its more important tolive my own than fawning over someone else's ya know?

Lunch was over and I had a class with all of them. Yay! Not. I had to be pairs up with Mike for a month long project.

School was at an end.

Tyler, a cool dude with a van offered to drive me how.

What can I say?

Im a lazy ass.

When he pulled into my driveway, Ihopped out, thanked him and wason my way to my little shack.

As I passed the house I heard Arianna raising hell inside. Dan reprimanding. I didn't know where mom was, but for the moment I didn't care.

All I really cared about, was taking a nice hot shower before it started to rain again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it good? Bad?<strong>

**Reviews make the world abit BRIGHTER!**

**:]**


	2. LaPush,Sexy boys,&Fighting go Hand'nHand

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! **

**This goes out to you Rue Dawn! First reviewer!**

**Also, the favorite and alerts! **

**YOU ALL ROCK!**

**WARNINGS: Alcohol refferances, abuse, if this bothers you, stop reading!**

**:}**

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you okay?"<p>

She snapped to look at me and screamed.

"Get away Jose!" she shreiked as I jumped back, not wanting to be hit by the flying bottle.

Did I mention my reflexes suck? So I was beamed right in the face. Nice right?

"NO MEANS NO!" she shouted as I ran away from her, tears running down my face.

She was getting drunk all the time now. And violent. Not to mention taking it out on me.

For two months, it was just stedily getting worse. But enough about my home life.

School was my haven.

I was doing well in school. Everything was going smooth for once. Arriana toke to ignoring me, Angela and I became great friends, and Mike relentlessly flirted with me.

I also knew that was the reason why Jessica didnt like me to much. But what are you gonna do?

"Lana?" I was spacing out, something Mike would never allow me to do. I snapped my attention to what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked as I pushed some hair out of my face.

"After school were going to La Push for a party. Wanna come?" Angela asked as I nodded. I really didnt want to be home ever since mom and Dan grew, violent.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. We going swimming or what?" I asked as I looked around the sun light place that looked way different than when it rained.

"Yesh! Hello? SUN!" Mike said as he picked me up and twirled me.

I shrieked.

You'd think out of suprise, but he was putting pressure on a rather large bruise that hadnt quite healed. My slim navey blue tee came up and I heard one single gasp.

"M-Mike!" I said breathlessly as he quite, letting me down. I looked over their faces to see confusion besides Angelas.

She knew.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey! I brought my new car today!" Angela announced as we all walked to Ty's van. Jessica was chatting with Mike, Ty was playing around with Eric, and it seemed like I was the only one listening.<p>

"Really? Hey Ty, Im gonna ride home with Ang today okay?" I asked as he looked my way, nodded and left with the rest of them.

"You planned that to perfectly." I giggled as she looked over at me in the passenger side.

"Yeah, well it's not hard for me to be ignored. It was either follow Jessica or stay alone. That is until you came along." she mummbled the last part.

I smirked, but teared up. When I moved here I wasn't expecting to find a best friend. But Angela had all the qualities in being one it was unbelievable that Jessica didnt see that.

"Thanks Angela. Same here. It's nice to know someone listens, am I right?" I asked as she nodded.

When we reached my house, I got out, ignored the crashing from inside, and walked Angela to my apartment tucked away in the woods.

"Hey this is nice!" she commented at how I fixed it up. I laughed as she wandered around looking at things.

I went into my room and changed into my black string bikini, a skin tight white shirt and short denime shorts. I shoved on some random sandals and slung my hair over the side and braided it.

Angela came in and whistled. I blushed and smacked her arm.

"Want a bathing suit to?" I asked her ask she quirked an eyebrow. I sighed and pulled out a multi colored bikini from the top shelf. She gasped as she fingered the glittery material.

"Where did you get this Lana?" she breathed as I laughed. "I was twelve when I wore that." I said as she looked shocked." I know, I used to be thin!" I laughed as she shook her head.

"Your just lucky that I have the cutest sundress to go with this!" I said as I pulled out a pink sundress that had a tube top and flowed to your thighs. She gasped as she gently handled it.

"Thank you. No one really gave me clothes, before." she said meekly as I laughed, pulling her in a friendly hug. "Keep them. I dont use them. Something tells me you will though." I said as she nodded, giggling. She dressed, and she looked so cute. She needed to be more confident!

When we were done, she borrowed some white flipflops and we were off. We chatted about random things and about her undying love for Eric.

Hence the whole reason for joining the paper to begin with. I told her do to what she thought she should do. She thanked me and told me she was going to ask him out. I wished her the best.

We quickly arrived and sighed. Both of us are insecure, me more than Angela. But we gave each other a nervous laugh and got out.

Walking to the croud of people, I could pick out Mike, Jessica, Eric, Luke, Jeff and suprisingly Arriana.

I groaned as we walked over to them. Mike and Eric were to busy looking at Angela and I to ask questions. "Whats wrong with you?" Jessica asked in her fake happy tone.

I sighed, nodding to Arrianas place among some logs around a large pile of wood.

"Were having a bonfire?" I asked as the boys finally snapped out of it, nodded in enthusiasm.

I laughed. "Long time no see." Luke said from behind me. I swung around and smiled up at him.

"I know! Luke, I haven't seen you in school lately."I scolded jokingly. He smirked, something forming in his eyes. "Missed me?" he asked as I blushed and nodded.

"Well, yea! Mrs. Grubbs wants me to answer everything now." I rolled my eyes as he laughed, patting my head like a dog.

I swatted at his hand playfully as Angela laughed. Everyone split into groups and did their own thing. Angela, Luke and I were apart from everyone, sitting on a rock talking and joking around.

A keg was carted in an hour ago and everyine by the fire was either wasted or getting there. Mike and Eric were by the water, flirting with Jessica(mike) and a random cheerleader(eric).

It hurt Angela and she kinda teared up, but hugging and learning from Luke how Shallow Eric really was she felt abit better.

"So Luke, why dont you have a girlfriend. Your cute." Angela asked, blushing and gasped covering her mouth.

I busted out laughing and fell, while Angela was about to faint from being embaressed. Luke chuckled abit and smiled at us.

"I trust you two. And Im sure that Lana here already knows, but Ima say it out loud." he started. I had sat up in the sand and Angela toke a seat by me.

He smiled and sat to. "Im seeing this girl you see," I squealled. "Whos the girl? I knew you were missing school for a reason! Tell!" I squealled as I latched myself onto his side. He out right laughed and Angela giggled at me.

"Well, shes actually from this reservation! Her name's Leah Clearwater!" he said abit shy.

"Ahhh, is she cute?" I asked as he smirked and ruffled my hair. I squeaked and he laughed. He toke out his phone and looked at the time.

"Shee should be getting here actually, right now. This is where we meet." he blushed as Angela and I awwed and glomped him so we were all in the sand.

He laughed and sat back up.

"OH! Here she comes!" He said excitedly, standing up. I helped Angela up and noticed not only was this chick comming, but three others as well.

That, and that they were incredibly tan and had amazing bodies!

All the girls were cat calling them, winking and shouting at them to come over. They payed no mind, but I caught ones smirk.

I about melted when I seen him.

They were all sexy, with only cut offs on, but he just stood out for some reason.

Luke was about to have a heaart attack. The girl in the lead wore a big smile when she seen Luke so excited.

"Luke" Leah breathes out as Luke toke two long strides to her.

"I missed you." she wispered in his ear as he gave her a sweet kiss.

Angela was about to faint while I smiled at her, causeing her to blush.

"So, who's your friends Luke?" she used this tone I knew all to well. She was being abit jelous.

"Sorry girls, that was kinda rude. Leah, this is the spunky one I told you about, Lana. Shes saved me more than once." Luke smirked at me as I blushed at his praise.

"Yeah well, I didn't want anyone getting in trouble for fighting over me." I mumbled as they laughed.

"So this is Lana!" Leah said, holding out her hand as I smiled back, shaking it. "Don't forget Angela!" Luke said as said girl blushed as soon as her name was called.

"Ahh, shy are we?" she asked, smilnig abit kinder in her direction.

"Nice to meet you both! Im Leah as you probably already know, The guy's behind me are, Embry and Paul, and the shorter one is my brother Seth." she introduced as said guys waved when their name was called.

I seen Embry look at me, smile, and then his eyes swung to Angela and they stayed there, widening. I smiled, looking over at Angela who gasped when she seen the guy looking at her like she was the air he breathed.

I leaned over to her ear. "If this isn't a sign I dont know what is!bGive him a go Lala!" I wispered as she laughed at my nickname for her.

"Yeah, maybe." she smiled and blushed when said guy came over.

"Hey." he said breathlessly as she gulped and looked up at him.

I only then noticed that they were all tall, taller than average tall.

"So, your names Embry." she said as she flashed him her brilliant smile. Why I would have laughed he seemed pleased that she remembered his name.

"So, your names Angela?" he asked as she blushed and looked down. He chuckled and lifted her chin.

"Wanna take a small walk?" he asked, suddenly shy. She looked at me. I gave her a smile and motioned for her to go.

"S-sure!" she squeaked.

He laughed, toke her hand and pulled her closer to the water to trek.

"Dude, five buck!" Seth cheered as Paul angrily dug through his pockets and produced a twenty.

"I dont have change." he grumbled.

"Sucks for you!" Seth said as he tore it from Pauls hand.

"SETH!" Paul roared as he toke off after Seth, who seemed to be comming over to me?

He stopped infront of me ans grinned.

"You'd do perfectly!" he said as he ran behind me.

Okay, this wasn't weird. He looked abit younger than the others, who I'm guessing at 17. He had the face of a child but the body of a god.

"Seth! Dont bring people into this!" Paul shouted as he neared us.

"_Innocent_ people Paul! Innocent people!" Seth corrected as I giggled.

Leah and Luke were rolling on the ground laughing. Paul couldnt help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

I bet we looked comical enough. Leah and Luke rolling around on the sand, a migdet trying to hide a bulky teen behind my back.

And then, the most unexpected thing happened. His eyes were suddenly peering into my soul, tying a string to my heart and connecting it to his.

With that one gaze, I was melting and I knew the only way to live was be by his side. And the way he was gawking at me, I was praying to God that he was feeling the same way.

"Paul?" Seth asked as he came out from behind me, the money forgotten.

Even Leah and Luke seemed intrested, both knowing smiles on their faces.

"Uhh, LATER!" he shouted as he ran, probably to go pester Embry and Angela. He seemed annoyed at Seths hollering, but a smirk lit his face as he stuck out his hand.

"I dont think we've been properly introduced! My name is Paul." He said as I slid my hand in his. I smiled back.

"Hello Paul. My names Maria, but everyone calls me Lana." I said as he ducked down and kissed my hand.

"Lana, I like it." he smiled broadly when he seen me blush.

"Well, now you owe me twenty bucks,,and a date!" Leah declaired from a deflated Luke.

He only perked when the word date passed Leah's lips.

Paul rolled his eyes as they found mine again. "Wanna go get a drink?" he asked as I nodded.

"Sure." He toke my hand and pulled me closer to him, never letting my hand go. I blushed as people stared. The only negative feedback was from the girls and Mike.

Could it be he finally realizes I dont like him!

That'll be the day.

A shove to my shoulder brought me back. It was a strong shove, enough to rip my hand from Pauls insanely warm one and fall flat on my ass.

I looked up to see none other than Arriana, a look of fake suprise on her face. I suddenly seen Paul at my side, a look of pure panick on his face.

"Lana! Are you okay?" he asked as I shook my head and a lazy smile lit my face.

"Only for you!" I said lowly as his face toke on a look of shock and then a sexy smirk lit his face.

"Oh?" he asked as he pulled me up. I looked over to see Arrianas face contort into something hidious. I was laughing hard mentally.

Was it wrong to use this sexy guy to make Arriana mad?

"Oh? Is that all I can make you say?" I said seductivly. Yeah, Im evil.

His face once again became suprised but he soon realized I was playing with him and he realized the croud. He seen my eyebrow and nodded ever so slightly.

He suddenly had me pressed against him, a hand gripping my hip. The other tangled in my hair, as he peered into my eyes. When he did this, I felt the strings being strenghtened and pulled tighter.

The croud suddenly vanished from sight, and it was only him and I. We just met, and my contions screamed for me to pull away, kick sand in this pervs eyes and stalk home where my fat ass belonged.

Only, my heart said something totally unexpected. Suck his face off! Okay, maybe that was abit pushing it, but I listened.

I blushed as I reached up to his face that was lowering dangerously fast. I reached up further, suprised that he actually lifted me by my hip, and,**_SPLASHHH!_**

I didnt notice my eyes had closed until I snapped them open. I gasped and jerked back, losing contact with the best thing in my life.

Wait, what?

"Im soo sorry! Things just seemed to be getting abit, steamy dont you think?" Arriana and a group of her skans stood hehind her. She held an empty red bucket in her hand.

I was so angry, I swear I was seeing red. I looked over at Paul to see him shaking in anger as well. I seen Angela push her way through the croud and came up to me, Embry trying to calm Paul down.

Leah came over with Luke. "Oh Arriana, what a suprise. Jealous? Find something you actually couldn't have?" Luke asked as Arriana flipped her hair.

How I so wanted to burn, yes, burn it all of her fat head!

"Finally gonna come outta the closet Luke?" she taunted. Luke glared at her, fists shacking at his sides. Leah froze and turned a murderous glare on her.

She just flipped her hair, brushing her off."And Why would I be jealous of a fat bitch like Lana? Obviously Paul is just drunk. He has no idea what he's doin."

I gasped as Angela swung her arm around me. I looked to see Luke and Embry trying to calm Leah and Pauls Violent shaking.

"Will you just shut UP? Your already 12 feet under, wanna dig it deeper?" Angela shouted. I looked at her confused face, like she was unsure of what she said.

And I knew Arriana was gonna take that to advantage.

"Says the over emotional four eyed freak!" Clapped Arriana as everyone gasped. Embry halted and now she was officially gonna die.

Something in me snapped, watching her plow through my friends like they were nothing. All to get back at me!

"THATS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH SHIT! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I shouted, stepping infront of everyone. The three guys had shock written on their faces and Luke smirked at Leah.

"Watch this!" he said as they all watched me.

Arriana backed up instantly, her face contorted in confusion.

"Wha? WAIT UNTIL YOUR HOE BAG OF A MAMA HEARS YOU'VE CAUSED ME TROUBLE!" she screeched. I was now shaking.

And then, I let it fly. My fist connected with her face. And then, I smiled.

"You know what? Screw you. Screw you, your ugly ass boyfriend, your skank army, your daddy and your life! Im not gonna stoop to your level in ignorance m'kay? Until you realize that your just wasting your breath on some "fat bitch", remember that this "fat bitch" is 110% better than you. See ya at home Arriana." I said as I walked up to Angela.

She had tears in her eyes, but a stunned look on her face.

"You okay Lala?"

She sniffled and threw her arms around me.

"Your amazing you know that right?" she asked as I laughed.

"So i've been told." I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. It sent a tingle down my spine.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as I smiled and looked into his impressed eyes.

"Welll, Im pretty sure I spranged my wrist." He gasped and so did Angela when she seen my hand. It was only lightly tinted blue.

"We need to take you in!" Luke said worried as everyone nodded. I sighed.

"But I hate hospitals! And it doesn't even hurt!" I protested as they pushed me to Angelas car.

Yeah, I don't think their listening to me.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU THINK LANA'S SPEECH MOVED YOU IN ANY WAY!<p>

Cause don't you just wanna say that to some people?

I know I do.

:]

**:]**


	3. Casts, Dr Cullen and Tummy Talking!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! **

**This goes out to you lovely reviewers who...REVEIWED! **

**Also, the favorite and alerts! **

**YOU ALL ROCK!**

**WARNINGS: Alcohol refferances, abuse, if this bothers you, stop reading!**

**:}**

* * *

><p>I tried to flex it and I winced and groaned.<p>

"Son of a fuckin farmer!" I swore as Embry laughed.

"Farmer?" Leah asked as a smirk lit her face. Paul growled at them and they quickly went back to silence.

It ended up Embry driving, Angela in the passenger, Paul and I in the back and Leah and Luke went to Luke's, waiting for word about my "condition".

We made it to Forks and to the hospital thanks to Pauls constant order to go faster. I rolled my eyes but found it sweet. When the nurse seen my hand she freaked and rushed me back for x-rays.

Apparently, people don't get banged up enough around here. That or my hand was really that bad...

"One person only! Everyone else, the waitingroomis three doors down!"

I looked at Paul pleadingly and he was by my side, clutching my not hurt hand. I turned to Angela and she smiled and nodded, turning to go with Embry.

"The doctor will be here shortly!"

We were waiting in a room where I had to sit on the loud white sheet on the weird doctor examining table. I never understood why they had to make it so loud.

Like I don't feel like a cow enough.

"Im sorry." he wispered. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked as he looked up. He was genuinly sorry.

"I shouldnt have let you get hurt! That bitch, I swear!" he growled.

I giggled and put a hand on his left cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"Hey, forget about it! It's nothing Im not used to!" I soothed.

Apparently my words sent him on edge because his eyes snapped open and he was instantly infront of me.

"What do you mean? "Used to?" " he asked. I dropped my head and smirked.

"Why cant I ever win?" I asked ruefully as he pulled my chin up gently.

"Maria, whats going on?" his eyes were so concerned and his voice soothing.

AHHH! The hell is wrong with me? I shouldn'tbe melting at his touch, or turning to mush at his words. "I know we only met acouple hours ago, but I feel something for you thats..." he was at loss for words.

I was gaping now. It wasn't just me?

SO IM NOT A FREAKY OBSESSED FAT CHICK IN LOVE WITH A TOTALLLY SEXY GUY?

"I know what you mean..."I said as his eyes snapped to mine. Again with the strings. He knew just how to tug them.

Suddenly, he was at my side and a stotic look on his face. He almost looked abit pained.

Had I said something wrong?

Just then a doctor came in and my mouth fell looked like he just walked off set from some corny soap opera show. He had slicked black blonde hair, topaz eyes that looked tired, and a small frown.

"Oh, hello Paul, nice to see you again." He greeted as he flipped through the carts and looked at my x-rays. Paul only curtly nodded and looked as if he wasn't breathing.

I gave him a questioning look. "Miss Ramos, Im doctor Cullen. Im sorry we have to meet on such ill terms though." he smiled as he glanced at me.

Paul stiffened and was shaking abit. I brushed my finger tips on his forearm and he shivered, then his shaking stopped. He looked at me amazed as I winked, smirking looking at Dr. Cullen, who just raised at eyebrow.

Then he motioned for me to lift my hand, which I winced at. I hissed through my teeth when I did so. He nodded and ever so gently craddled my hand.

"Well you've fractured your wrist. Nothing a cast won't fix. Purple or pink?" he asked as I thought about it. "Purple." And soon enough, my wrist was incased in a not to tight but not to loose prison.

"Thankyou again !" I said as I walked out of the room, checking out my cast.

"No problem Miss Ramos. I hope you have a better day tomarrow." I nodded and giggled.

"Sure sure." I said as he smiled and waved.

Paul grabbed my non incased hand and led me to the waiting room. Angela was the first up.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong with your arm? Oh you got a cast?" she was answering her own questions now. I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Angela, calm down! Im fine, just a little fracture. Nothing a cast can't cure!" I said as Pauls phone went off. He answered. He put it on speaker because it was Leah and Luke.

"Hello?"

"Is she okay? Did they have to saw it off? IS SHE RIGHT HANDED?" Luke was freaking out worse than Angela, who was laughing at him.

"Luke buddy, calm down. Shes fine and she heard every thing you just said." Paul chuckled. I giggled.

"Im fine Luke, it was just abit fractured. I have a cast though!" I said as he sighed in relief.

"Whew! So, can I sign it first?" everyone laughed. Luke was so funny at times. "Sure sure. See you at school Luke."

"Okay, bye Lana." He said before Paul hung up.

"Now, who's hungry?" Embry asked as his stomach growled. Very loudly. Paul outright laughed as Angela and I said the same thing at the same time:

"EMBRYS TUMMY ATTACKS!"

* * *

><p>I groaned as I got out of Angela's car. I rode with her ever since that day a week ago.<p>

"Wrist itching again?" she giggled as I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Ever since the damned thing was put on, it's been itching!

"Its bothersome!" I retorted as my phone let out a little jingle.

"Speaking of bothersome," she trailed off. I smacked her arm plaufully. Paul and I have been texting non stop all day, every day.

We were sorta an 'item' now.

Within minutes of us getting done with lunch that day did he ask me out.

Ofcourse I said yes! Pauls sexy, and Im, blah. I'd be stupid to refuse him!

"Hey! You have no room to talk missy. 'Oh Embry!'" I moaned out as she blushed crimson red.

She stays almost every weekend with me, and lets just say she talks in her sleep. Well,more like moans.

I laughed as we both got out and headed to my apartment.

We walked by the house to hear the usual clatters, yells and yelps.

It was no big secret something was really effed up about my 'family'. And I didn't help the rumors none when I decked Arianna.

Im still happy she uses extra makeup for the very visible bruising yet to fade.

"What do ya wanna to tonight? Movie?" I asked as Angela shrugged. "Don't we always?"

^jingle Jingle^

I sighed and looked at my phone. A grin suddenly toke up my face as Angela's paled.

She knows me enough by now to know my 'I wanna get in trouble' face.

"So what do you think about First Beach?"

* * *

><p>IT TOOK ME FOREVER! But I did it! lol Hopefully you guys like it ne?<p>

**:]**


End file.
